Lamia
by Hann Hunnie
Summary: "Karena pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Banyak Yang harus aku pikirkan, kamu, masa depan mu, dan nyawa mu. Kau tau Sendiri kalau aku bukanlah manusia seperti mu" - Kai Nelson Gladwig. A KaiHun fic. Oh Sehun!girl, genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author : Hann Hunnie**_

 _ **Title : Lamia**_

 _ **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kai Nelson Gladwig (Kim Jongin of EXO), and other cast.**_

 _ **Pairing : KaiHun, etc.**_

 _ **Warning : ini GENDERSWITCH! YANG GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA, NGERTI ?**_

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Desir angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan daun daun maple yang mulai mengering sebelum akhirnya berjatuhan di tanah.

Hhhh ... Cuaca mulai mendingin di awal Musim gugur.

 **Klek ...**

 **Srakk ...**

Sehun menutup pintu balkon kamar nya, menghalau hawa dingin saat angin kembali bertiup kencang di luar sana.

Gadis cantik itu menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang. Menutupi seluruh tubuh rampingnya dengan selimut kemudian memejamkan matanya, menghiraukan gadis lainnya yang kini tengah duduk di sofa dekat perapian.

"Kau tidak pergi ke mana mana ?" Gadis bereyeliner itu melirik Sehun sekilas sebelum kembali fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Tidak" jawab Sehun tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hari anniv mu dengan Kai, kan ?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Terus kenapa tidak pergi berdua seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya ?"

"Aku menolak pergi dengan nya hari ini, Baekkie"

Gadis yang di panggil Baekkie atau lebih tepat nya bernama Baekhyun itu menghela napas, sebelum menghampiri sepupu cantiknya. "Ada masalah ?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu ?"

"Tidak ada apa apa"

"Hhh ... Aku tidak tau serumit apa menjalin hubungan dengan seorang vampire. Tapi, kalau kau memang benar benar ada masalah, bicarakan baik baik dengan Kai. Jangan saling berdiam seperti ini" gadis mungil itu menasihati.

"Kami benar benar tidak ada masalah apapun, Baekhyun" Sehun membuka matanya, menatap sepupu nya yang kini sudah mendudukan diri nya di tepian bed.

"Tapi aku melihat mu sedikit menjauhi Kai akhir akhir ini"

Sehun menghela napas. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir"

"Tentang ?"

"Hubungan ku dengan Kai"

 **Ding ... Dong ...**

Keduanya menghentikan perbincangannya saat suara dentingan Bel terdengar, menandakan ada seseorang yang bertamu ke rumah kecil mereka.

"Aku akan membukakan pintu dulu"

Sehun mengangguk saat Baekhyun sudah berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

Tak lama, gadis mungil bereyeliner itu kembali memasuki kamar, membuat Sehun yang tengah memainkan ponsel mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Siapa yang datang ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kai, dia menunggu mu di depan"

"Kau memberitahunya kalau aku ada di rumah ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yeah ... Sana, temui dia"

Sehun berdecak sebelum ia menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan keluar kamar miliknya dengan malas.

.

.

Namja tampan dengan kulit tan eksotis itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap gadis nya yang kini juga tengah berdiri di hadapannya, melipat kedua tangannya dan menunduk. Enggan membalas tatapan manik berwarna hijau miliknya yang tertutup oleh kacamata hitam.

"Ada apa, Kai ?" Sehun sedikit mendongak, menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Aku yang harus nya bertanya padamu. Ada apa dengan mu, Sehun ?" Lelaki tampan itu balik bertanya, membuat Sehun menghela napasnya.

"A-aku ... Aku-"

"Kau seperti menjauhi ku akhir akhir ini" Kai -si namja tan- memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menjauhi mu tapi-" Sehun menatap kekasih tampan nya itu. "Ada beberapa hal yang aku pikirkan akhir akhir ini"

Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tentang ... Apa ?"

"Pernikahan" ucap Sehun pelan.

Kai diam, menatap Sehun yang kini berjalan memasuki rumah nya lalu mendudukan dirinya di salasatu kursi di ruang tamu, diikuti oleh nya yang juga mendudukan dirinya di sebelah gadis cantik itu.

"Kai, aku hanya merasa kalau hubungan kita tidak memiliki kejelasan"

"Apa maksud mu ?"

Gadis pale skin itu menatap Kai. "Kau terlihat seperti menghindar setiap aku membahas tentang pernikahan"

"Sehun, aku bukan menghindar. Tapi menurut ku, terlalu dini untuk membicarakan hal semacam ini" namja tan itu menggenggam jemari lentik gadisnya.

"Kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun, apanya yang terlalu dini, Kai ?"

"A-aku hanya belum siap untuk melakukan itu"

"Kau tidak mencintai ku ?"

"Sehun, ini bukan masalah aku mencintai mu atau tidak, i-"

"Okay baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa mu lagi" Sehun melepas genggaman Kai di jemarinya.

Namja tan itu menghela napas. "Kita bahas ini lain waktu, okay ?" Kai memegang kedua sisi wajah Sehun, sebelum mengecup kening kekasih cantik nya itu. "Irene menyiapkan party untuk perayaan anniversary kita di rumah. Aku kemari untuk menjemput mu, kau mau datang kan ?"

Gadis pucat itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan berganti baju, tunggulah sebentar"

Kai tersenyum, ia mengacak surai Sehun sebelum membiarkan kekasih nya itu berlalu memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

Berawal dari pertemuan singkat mereka di sebuah kafe tempat Baekhyun bekerja, Sehun dan Kai bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Saat itu, kebetulan Kai tengah menunggu seorang temannya sedangkan Sehun sengaja datang kesana untuk menjemput sepupunya, Baekhyun.

Entah semua nya ini adalah takdir atau memang mereka berdua sudah terikat satu sama lain, kejadian tak terduga dimana Sehun -tak sengaja- tersandung kaki Kai dan membuat gadis cantik keturunan Korea - Australia itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

Marah karena merasa di permalukan, Sehun kembali berdiri dan menampar pipi namja tan dengan ribuan caci maki yang keluar dari bibir tipis lembutnya. Setelah puas memarahi Kai yang sedari tadi diam, gadis pale skin itu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Kai yang masih terlihat bingung.

Mata namja tan itu mengedar, lalu bertanya-

"Apa ada yang bisa menerjemahkan apa yang baru saja gadis itu bicarakan ?" Tanya nya dengan bahasa Inggris fasihnya.

Satu hal yang harus kalian tau, Kai sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun ucapkan saat itu, dia baru saja pindah dari Britania Raya ke Korea Selatan dua hari yang lalu, makanya namja tan itu hanya diam dan menatap Sehun bingung karena tiba tiba saja si cantik itu mengomel tidak jelas padanya -atau lebih tepat nya Kai tidak mengerti bahasa Korea yang Sehun pakai saat gadis itu memarahinya-.

.

Kai tertawa pelan mengingat first meet nya dengan Sehun. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kejadian itu akan menjadi awal hubungan nya dengan Sehun.

"Aku tidak tau kalau ada vampire gila seperti mu"

Kai menoleh, dan ia bisa melihat Sehun yang sudah berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Kau tidak sedang kerasukan sadako atau gwasin kan ?" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kai.

"Apa ?" Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tertawa tawa sendiri saat aku tidak ada, bung. Kau benar benar masih waras kan ?" Gadis cantik itu duduk memunggungi Kai, jemari lentik dengan cat kuku berwarna merah itu menunjuk resleting gaunnya yang belum tertutup dan mengeskpos punggung putih mulusnya.

Kai tertawa. "Aku tidak akan benar benar waras bila berada di dekat mu" ucapnya sambil mencium punggung Sehun sebelum kemudian jemari kecoklatan itu menarik vertikal resleting gaun yang di gunakan kekasihnya.

"Siapa saja yang datang ? Kau tidak mengundang seluruh Klan mu untuk merayakan aniv kita, kan ?" Kini Sehun berbalik, tak lagi memunggungi kekasih tampannya itu.

Kai mengendikan bahunya. "Kalau bisa aku ingin mengundang semua vampire Klan Gladwig, tapi rumahku tidak besar dan tidak akan cukup untuk menampung mereka semua, lagipula diantara mereka banyak vampire non vegetarian yang senang meminum darah manusia, itu bisa membahayakan mu dan aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mempertemukan mu dengan mereka"

"Jadi, siapa saja yang datang ?" Gadis pale skin itu melepas gelungan rambut nya, membuat surai panjang bergelombang miliknya terurai menutupi bahu Sehun yang tak tertutup apapun.

"Hanya mom and dad, lalu Irene, Wendy, Johnny dan Selena"

"Selena ?" Sehun menatap kekasih nya. "Dia hampir saja pernah mengigit ku saat itu. Apa dia tidak berbahaya sekarang ?"

"Dia tidak berbahaya selama kau tidak sedang menstruasi seperti waktu itu. Vampire vegetarian akan hilang kendali saat mencium darah manusia" jelas Kai.

"Kau ... Apa kau juga seperti itu ?"

Namja tan itu mengangguk. "Yeah ... Makanya aku tidak ingin dekat dekat dengan mu saat kau sedang kedatangan tamu. Aku bisa saja hilang kendali dan menghabisi mu saat itu juga"

"Bukankah dengan begitu aku bisa berubah menjadi vampire seperti mu ?"

"Yeah ... Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" Kai berdiri, ia lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Kau sudah pamit pada Baekhyun ?"

"Hmm ..." Sehun mengangguk.

"Teleportasi atau naik mobil saja ?" Tawar namja tan itu membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Berhenti memakai kekuatan mu, bawa aku ke rumah mu dengan cara normal dan biasa di lakukan oleh manusia"

Kai tertawa. "Baiklah Mrs. Gladwig. Kau memang tidak suka cara instan"

"Ck, berhenti memanggil ku Mrs. Gladwig, Kai Nelson Gladwig! Kau bahkan tidak mau menikahi ku" Sehun mendelik sebelum ia melepas genggaman tangan Kai dan berjalan mendahului kekasih tampannya yang hanya bisa tertawa maklum melihat tingkah gadis cantik-nya itu.

.

.

.

Kalau kalian berpikir pesta perayaannya akan semeriah pesta yang di buat oleh 'manusia', maka kalian salah besar. Rumah Kai berada di tengah hutan di tepian kota Seoul, otomatis perayaan anniversary 'a-la vampire' itu hanya di hadiri oleh beberapa orang yang merupakan keluarga Kai saja. Lagipula Kai dan Sehun tidak mungkin mengundang teman teman mereka, Kai masih merahasiakan statusnya sebagai vampire. Bahkan kepada kedua orang tua Sehun sekalipun.

Seperti yang Kai katakan, pesta hanya di hadiri oleh mom, dad dan beberapa saudara kekasih nya itu. Tapi Sehun merasa cukup senang karena mereka terlihat welcome sekali padanya. Bahkan Irene -kakak tertua Kai- rela susah payah membuatkan kue anniv untuknya dan Kai.

Sehun mengusap lengannya pelan saat desir angin musim gugur menerpa tubuhnya. Ia hanya menggunakan dress hitam ketat tanpa lengan dengan panjang yang hanya menutupi lima centi di atas lututnya.

"Kenapa tidak memakai pakaian yang lebih tertutup sih ?" Kai melepas mantel panjangnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak Sehun.

"Hhh ... Aku tidak tau kalau cuaca akan sedingin ini" gadis itu memakaikan mantel kebesaran milik kekasih tan-nya itu di tubuh kecilnya.

"Hnn ... Duduklah sebentar disana. Aku akan mengambil sesuatu di kamarku"

Sehun mengangguk, ia tersenyum saat Kai mencium bibirnya sekilas sebelum berlari menaiki tangga rumahnya.

"Boleh aku bergabung ?"

Ketiga gadis cantik itu menghentikan pembicaraannya. Mereka kompak menoleh kan kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum manis dan berdiri di sisi sebelah kanan kursi yang mereka duduki.

"Ah, tentu saja Sehunnie. Kau adalah anggota keluarga Gladwig juga" si gadis dengan bola mata berwarna biru laut atau kau bisa memanggilnya Irene Esterin Gladwig, menggeser tubuhnya, memberi space yang cukup untuk di duduki oleh si cantik kekasih adik nya itu.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan kakak perempuan kekasihnya itu.

'Keluarga Gladwig katanya ? Oh tentu saja kalau Kai bersedia dan mau menikahi ku. Kenyataannya dia tidak pernah membolehkan ku bergabung dan memakai marganya' inner gadis cantik itu, sebelum ia mendudukan diri nya di sebelah Irene.

"Well, kami sudah menganggap mu sebagai anggota keluarga kami meski Kai tidak- ah atau lebih tepatnya belum menikahi mu. Jangan merasa sedih seperti itu, aku mengerti perasaan mu sebagai perempuan" gadis yang duduk tepat di hadapan Sehun itu berkata, ia tersenyum maklum saat tak sengaja membaca apa yang baru saja dipikirkan gadis cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Oh God, aku tidak ingat kalau di hadapan ku ada Wendy Stanley Gladwig. Harusnya aku tidak berpikir macam macam didepan seorang mind reader seperti mu" gurau Sehun membuat gadis bernama Wendy itu tertawa.

"Santai saja, aku bahkan tau kalau kau sedikit risih di tatap seperti itu oleh Selena" Wendy melirik gadis bermanik merah darah yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Hentikan tatapan menikam mu itu, Selena. Kau membuat tamu kita takut"

Gadis bernama Selena itu mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman sinis yang cukup membuat Sehun sedikit-

Err ... Takut, mungkin ?

Well, gadis bernama Selena atau lebih tepatnya bernama Selena Welyn Gladwig itu hampir pernah menggigitnya saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu tiga tahun yang lalu. Untung saja Kai datang tepat waktu saat itu, kalau tidak, Sehun tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah suka gadis itu, Wend" ucapnya pelan, mata merah menyalanya masih menatap tajam Sehun. Ia beranjak meninggalkan ketiganya setelah sebelum nya membisikan sesuatu yang cukup membuat Sehun tersentak.

 _'Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi Gladwig, Oh Sehun. Kai adalah milik ku'_

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

.

.

.

 **Apa yang gue pikirin sebenernya -_- ada yang tau kenapa gue malah bikin ff baru ?**

 **Sebenernya ini cerita terinspirasi dari twilight ya. Tak sengaja gue lewat depan kuburan, eh maksut gue gak sengaja gue nonton ulang breaking dawn wkwk dan Kayanya seru kalo di jadiin ff wuakakakak jadi maklum aja ya kalo ada beberapa scene yang mirip sama cerita si vampire Edward sama bella Wkwkwk tapi gak semua sama kok. Gue buat breaking dawn versi gue sendiri, tapi patokannya ya dari film itu wkwk**

 **Wanna read ? Tinggalkan jejak nya pake review Ya^^**

 **See you~~**

 **Hann Hunnie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Hann Hunnie**

 **Title : Lamia**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun!girl, Kai Nelson Gladwig (Kim Jongin of EXO), and other cast.**

 **Warning : ini GENDERSWITCH! YANG GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA, NGERTI ?**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Sehun belum bisa sepenuhnya mengikuti alur pembicaraan Irene dan Wendy, bisikan Selena beberapa waktu lalu padanya benar benar menyita perhatian gadis cantik 24 tahun itu.

Kai miliknya katanya ?

Satu hal yang terlintas, apa Selena adalah seorang incest ? Wanita itu adalah vampire Klan Gladwig dan setau Sehun, Selena adalah kakak kedua Kai setelah Irene.

Hhh ... Sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu mengerti dengan silsilah keluarga Kai. Kekasihnya itu pernah kali mengatakan kalau ada beberapa anak asuh di keluarganya. Dan apakah Selena masuk salasatunya ?

"Ada hal yang kau pikirkan, Hunnie ?"

"Huh ?" Sehun tersentak saat sebuah tangan mengelus bahunya pelan. Ia mendongak, menatap pemilik tangan kecoklatan di bahunya.

"T-tidak, Kai" gumamnya pelan.

Seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kai itu menaikan sebelah alisnya sebelum kemudian mendudukan diri di sebelah Sehun.

"Wendy mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ia pergi" namja tan itu menatap kekasih nya. "Selena lagi ?"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya. Oh ... Sejak kapan Irene dan Wendy pergi ? Ia tidak tau kalau kedua gadis itu sudah tidak ada disini.

"Sehun ?"

"Huh ?" Gadis cantik itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai.

"Selena mengatakan sesuatu pada mu ? Wendy mengatakan kalau kau terlihat risih padanya"

"H-hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting" Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Tapi kau tau sendiri selama ini Selena tidak pernah bersikap baik padaku, kan ?"

Namja tan itu mengangguk. "Dia tidak pernah bersikap baik pada semua wanita yang dekat dengan ku"

"Huh ?" Sehun menoleh. "Semua wanita ?"

"Hmm ... Tentunya semua wanita sebelum kau menjadi kekasih ku"

"Dia mengatakan kalau kau adalah miliknya"

"Yeah ... Dia juga mengatakan itu pada mereka"

Sehun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi duduk menyamping di paha Kai. "Selena itu-"

"Apa seorang incest ?" Bisiknya tepat di telinga kanan namja yang memangku nya itu.

Kai tersenyum simpul. "Sebenarnya dia adalah salasatu anak asuh mom and dad. Beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu mom menemukan nya dalam keadaan sekarat dengan belati Perak yang masih menancap di dekat jantung nya"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Kau tau kalau dia menyukai mu ?"

"Tentu, aku tau itu" Kai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sehun.

"Dan apa dia adalah seseorang yang membuat mu terus menolak untuk menikahi ku ?"

Kai terdiam. Di tatapnya sepasang manik cokelat milik Sehun.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang mempengaruhi ku untuk itu Sehun"

"Jadi, itu kemauan mu sendiri ? Kau benar benar tidak ingin menikahi ku ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bukan tidak ingin, tapi belum" koreksi Kai. "Aku akan melamar mu kalau aku sudah siap"

Sehun berdecak. "Pada kenyataannya kau tidak pernah siap, Kai" ucapnya sambil bangkit dari pangkuan Kai.

"Bisa antarkan aku pulang sekarang, Mr. Gladwig?"

Namja tan itu menghela napas. "Ada satu kejutan lagi untuk mu. Kau tidak mau lihat ?"

"Tidak! Aku ingin pulang saja" Sehun berjalan mendahului kekasihnya.

"Mom yang menyiapkan kejutan ini. Kau benar benar tidak mau melihatnya ?"

Gadis cantik itu terdiam di ambang pintu, sebelah tangannya sudah memegang knop pintu dan bersiap untuk membukanya.

"Kau tidak ingin membuat mom kecewa kan ?" Kai perlahan menghampiri Sehun.

Gadis cantik itu menghela napas sebelum akhir nya membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kai yang kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Hhhh ... Baiklah!"

.

 **Sehun PoV**

.

.

Suasananya sama seperti saat aku merayakan anniv party beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi bedanya, ini di adakan di belakang rumah Kai.

Disini memang gelap, tapi ada beberapa lilin yang menerangi dan ada beberapa obor yang tertempel di pepohonan yang mengelilingi rumah kekasih vampire ku itu.

Ada Victoria Elysen Gladwig, dia adalah mommy nya Kai. Di sebelahnya ada William Nedelson Gladwdig, dia adalah daddy nya Kai. Dan ada ketiga saudara Kai yang tadi menghadiri pesta Anniv kami juga. Tapi aku tidak menemukan dimana Selena.

Kemana anak pengganggu itu ?

"Dia sedang berburu"

Aku cukup tersentak saat sebuah bisikan tertangkap oleh telinga sebelah kanan ku. Aku menoleh, dan menemukan Wendy yang tersenyum tipis padaku.

Oh hell, sejak kapan dia ada di sebelah ku ?

"Y-ya aku hanya khawatir" ucapku pelan.

"Khawatir kalau dia tengah berencana untuk membunuh mu, begitu ?"

Aku tertawa pelan saat lagi lagi Wendy tau apa yang aku pikirkan. "Yeah ... Bisa saja kan ? Ku rasa dia memang tidak menyukai ku"

"Dia akan semakin tidak menyukai mu, setelah ini"

"Huh ?" Aku menaikan sebelah alis ku. "Apa maksud mu ?"

Wendy tersenyum misterius. "Kau akan tau nanti, adik ipar"

 _ **Slashh ...**_

Tiba tiba saja angin bertiup cukup kencang hingga mampu memadamkan lilin lilin dan obor yang tertempel di pohon.

 _Gelap ..._

Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun selain warna hitam. Wendy sudah tidak ada di sebelahku. Begitu juga dengan Kai.

Aku merasa kalau aku sendirian.

"Kai" ku coba untuk memanggil kekasih ku. Tapi tak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar bunyi dedaunan yang saling bergesekan tertiup angin.

Aku menelan ludah ku dengan susah payah. Apa para vampire itu meninggalkan ku sendiri, disini ?

Perlahan rasa takut mulai merayap dan menghantui ku.

 **Di tengah hutan**

 **Gelap**

 **Sendirian**

 **Binatang buas**

 **Vampire**

 **Werewolf**

Apa aku akan baik baik saja ? Seketika aku merasa kalau tubuh ku gemetar, hawa dingin di awal musim gugur dan angin yang terus bertiup kencang sungguh membuat keadaan yang aku rasakan semakin memburuk.

Dimana Kai ?

"Kai!"

Aku kembali memanggilnya. Kini dengan sedikit teriakan. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

Apa aku benar benar ditinggalkan sendiri ?

"Ku mohon. Ini tidak lu-"

 _Tep!_

Aku belum menyelesaikan ucapan ku saat aku rasa ada seseorang menepuk pundak telanjang ku.

Rasa takut semakin menghantui ku. Aku tidak berani menoleh kan kepala ku untuk menatap seseorang itu. Napasku semakin memburu saat merasakan sebuah taring tajam menggelitik leher jenjang ku.

Oh God! Apa ini akhir kehidupan ku ?

Aku menutup mataku erat erat. Tubuhku semakin gemetar hebat, tak ada lagi yang bisa ku pikirkan selain-

Aku akan segera mati di terkam vampire!

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu, sayang"

 **Deg!**

Bisikan itu-

.

.

 **Sehun PoV end**

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu, sayang"

 **Deg!**

Bisikan itu-

Sehun kembali membuka matanya, gadis pucat itu dengan segera membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap seseorang itu.

"K-Kai" gumam Sehun. Kedua mata sipitnya di buat membulat saat ia melihat Kai yang kini tengah bersimpuh di hadapannya.

Entah dari mana datangnya semua cahaya ini. Sehun tidak Percaya tapi-

Ini seperti sinaran bintang bintang di langit, mengapung seperti kunang kunang berterbangan, mengelilinginya dan juga Kai.

"Oh Sehun. Aku tidak tau harus apa saat kau terus meminta ku untuk menikahi mu"

Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih yang kini masih berlutut di hadapannya.

"Hal yang aku pikirkan pertama kali adalah, kamu" Kai meraih jemari lentik Sehun lalu menciumnya. "Pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Ada banyak yang harus aku pikirkan. Kamu, kehidupan mu dan nyawamu. Kau tau sendiri kalau aku bukanlah manusia seperti mu. Aku vampire dan menikahi mu adalah sesuatu yang harusnya tidak pernah aku lakukan karena itu akan membahayakan mu"

Sehun masih terdiam, membiarkan Kai melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Sebelum kau terus meminta ku untuk menikahi mu" Kai berdiri lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sehun. Membiarkan kekasihnya itu mendongak, menatap iris merah menyala milik nya. "Aku terus berpikir tentang ini. Tentang semua hal buruk yang akan terjadi bila aku menikahimu. Dan semua itu cukup membuat ku bingung. Aku begitu mencintai mu, dan aku tidak mau sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi dan menimpa mu. Jangan terus memaksa ku untuk menikahi mu" Kai mencium kening Sehun. "Karena aku tidak bisa"

Kedua mata Sehun berkaca kaca. "Apa ini artinya kau-"

"Kita akhiri semuanya sampai disini, Sehun"

Dan ucapan Kai barusan sukses membuat dinding penahan air mata Sehun terbelah. Liquid bening itu mengalir menganak sungai membasahi kedua pipi Sehun.

Jadi ini akhirnya ?

"Kita akhiri semua dan memulainya dari awal" Namja tan itu melepas tangkupannya di kedua pipi Sehun, lalu kembali berlutut di hadapan kekasihnya itu. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap Sehun yang kini menangis dan enggan menatapnya.

" _Oh Sehun look at me, please_ " ucap Kai pelan

Sehun menggeleng. "A- hiks ... Aniya" gumamnya.

"Tatap aku dan aku berjanji ini adalah permintaan terakhir ku sebagai kekasih mu"

Air mata Sehun semakin mengalir deras mendengar ucapan Kai. Dengan kedua mata memburam karena air mata. Akhirnya gadis pucat itu mau menatap Kai.

Kai tersenyum. "Kita akhiri semuanya disini. Kau dan aku bukan lagi sepasang kekasih. Kau mengerti ?"

Sehun tidak menjawab dan Kai hanya bisa mendengar suara isak tangis gadis cantik itu.

"Karena-" namja tan itu merogoh saku jas nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. "Aku akan menikahi mu. Kita tidak akan menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadikan mu sebagai Istri ku" Kai membuka kotak kecil yang berisi cincin platina berhiaskan berlian itu.

"Oh Sehun. _Will you marry me_ ?"

Tangis Sehun pecah seketika. Ia belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini terlalu cepat tapi Sehun yakin kalimat terakhir yang Kai ucapkan bukanlah ilusinya. Kai yang tengah berlutut dengan cincin berlian di tangannya, bukanlah sebuah khayalan.

Gadis cantik itu tidak bisa berkata kata selain menyerang kekasih vampirnya itu dengan pelukan kuat yang sukses membuat Kai terdorong sampai terlentang di tanah dengan Sehun yang berada di atasnya.

Tangisnya masih bisa Kai dengar, tapi ia yakin itu adalah tangis bahagia milik Sehun.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku" bisik Kai. Ia tersenyum saat isakan Sehun perlahan mereda.

" _Yes I will, Kai_. Aku mau menikah dengan mu" ucap Sehun pelan.

Kai bangun, ia mendudukan dirinya tanpa melepas pelukan calon Istri cantiknya. Namja tan itu membiarkan Sehun duduk di pangkuannya dengan kedua kaki yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Biarkan aku memasang cincinnya, heart. Bukankah manusia biasa melakukan itu saat sedang melamar kekasih nya ?"

Tangis Sehun benar benar mereda sekarang. Ia melepas pelukannya di leher Kai dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu menyematkan cincin berlian di jari manisnya.

"Kau sudah terikat dan menjadi milik ku, Oh Sehun. Aku akan menikahi mu, segera" Kai mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Sehun.

"Aku akan menunggu itu, Kai" ucapnya sebelum kemudian membawa Kai kedalam ciuman panjang yang tanpa ia sadar di saksikan oleh kedua orang tua Kai dan saudara saudara kekasih nya itu.

"Oh ayolah, perlukah mataku di tutup seperti ini ?" Johnny berdecak kesal saat Irene dengan sengaja menutup kedua matanya.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh melihat adegan seperti ini, arraseo ?"

.

.

.

Tidak biasa. Itu hal yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ia melihat Sehun yang terus tersenyum pagi ini.

Hell, kemana wajah jutek gadis jelek itu ? Dan apa yang terjadi semalam ? Apa ia tertinggal suatu berita menyenangkan ?

"Tebak apa yang terjadi saat perayaaan pesta anniv kami semalam ?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas sebelum kembali mengolesi roti tawarnya dengan selai cokelat. "Tidak tau, memangnya apa ?"

Gadis pucat itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tepat berada di hadapan sepupu cantik itu dan dengan seenaknya meminum susu strawberry milik Baekhyun, membuat si pemilik menggerutu kesal.

"Aku baru saja di Lamar Kai~"

 _Uhuk!_

Dan Baekhyun sukses tersedak roti yang di makannya. Dengan mata membulat tak Percaya, ia menatap Sehun.

"Serius ?!"

"A-huh" dengan bangga Sehun memperlihatkan cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

"B-bagaimana bisa ?" Tanyanya tak Percaya. "Oh hell! Aku kira ini semua tidak akan terjadi"

Sehun cemberut mendengar ucapan sepupunya itu. "Ya! Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'ku kira ini semua tidak akan terjadi' ? Kau tidak senang aku di Lamar Kai, begitu ?"

"Bukan begitu, sepupu cantik ku" gadis bereyeliner itu berlari kecil dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sehun. "Tapi kau tau kalau Kai bahkan selalu menolak untuk menikahi mu. Tapi kenapa tiba tiba saja ia melamar mu ? Astaga apa selama ini dia ber-drama ?"

Sehun tersenyum, jemarinya memainkan cincin yang kini tersemat dijari manisnya itu. "Aku juga tidak tau. Padahal semalam aku bercerita padamu dan mengeluh soal Kai yang tidak mau menikahi ku"

"Apa dia tau apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

"Hmm" Sehun mengangguk. "Semua vampire bisa melakukan itu, tapi anehnya Kai tidak bisa membaca pikiran ku"

"Kenapa begitu ?"

"Aku tidak tau" Sehun mengendikan bahunya.

"Hhh ... Apapun itu. Aku cukup senang melihat kalian akan segera menikah" Baekhyun tersenyum. "Selamat ya" ucapnya sambil membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

"Hmm ... Terimakasih, Baekhyun" Sehun membalas pelukan sepupunya itu. "Tapi Tolong rahasiakan dulu ini dari mom dan dad ku"

"Uh ? Kenapa ?" Baekhyun melepas pelukan Sehun dan menatap gadis pucat itu bingung. "Ku rasa mom dan dad mu akan senang kalau tau putrinya akan menikah"

"Tapi tidak bila mereka tau siapa Kai sebenarnya" ucap Sehun pelan.

"Ah aku lupa kalau Kai seorang vampire" gumam Baekhyun. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberitahu ini pada Miranda Imo dan Seungha samchon. Tapi menurut ku, sebaiknya kau bicarakan baik baik dengan mereka"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku akan bicarakan itu dengan mereka, mungkin minggu depan aku akan mengunjungi mereka ke Australia"

"Itu ide bagus. Tapi menurut ku, ini tidak akan sulit. Seungha samchon dan Miranda Imo bukanlah orang tua yang akan memaksa mu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak kamu ingin kan. Percaya saja, mereka pasti akan merestu kalian"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku mengerti itu. Terimakasih Baekhyun"

"Ah ya. Bagaimana dengan Luhan ?"

Gadis pucat itu terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini padanya. Dia harus tau, Tapi tidak untuk saat ini" Sehun menghela napas. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak memberi nya rasa sakit. Mungkin untuk beberapa waktu ini aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya terlebih dahulu"

"Well, hati itu memang tidak bisa di paksakan, Hunnie. Kau akan semakin menyakitinya bila seperti ini. Jangan memberinya harapan seperti dulu kalau pada akhirnya kau hanya akan membuat luka yang kau buat di hatinya semakin dalam"

"Aku mengerti"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks buat semua readernim yang udah mau sempetin buat baca dan review. Terimakasih juga silent reader ^^**

 **See you**

 **Hann Hunnie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Hann Hunnie**

 **Title : Lamia**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun!girl, Kai Nelson Gladwig (Kim Jongin of EXO), and other cast.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance, drama and family.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : ini GENDERSWITCH! YANG GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA, NGERTI ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Namja tampan dengan mata rusa tajamnya itu menatap rintik air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya melalui jendela kamar yang berembun. Sesekali terdengar hembusan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Butuh seseorang untuk bercerita ?"

Luhan -si namja bermata rusa- menoleh, menatap namja lain yang entah sejak kapan berada disebelahnya dengan dua cangkir teh hangat.

Ia tersenyum. "Yeah ... Selalu saja datang di saat yang tepat, Kris" namja tampan itu mengambil satu cangkir teh yang Kris -si namja lain- berikan padanya.

"Sehun lagi ?"

"Eumm ?" Luhan menyesap tehnya, kemudian kembali menghela napas. "Dia seperti menghindari ku akhir akhir ini"

"Aku sudah memperingatkan mu untuk menghentikan semuanya, Lu. Kau tau sendiri berurusan dengan perempuan itu hanya akan membuat mu terluka" mata setajam elang milik Kris menatap rintik air hujan di luar sana.

"Kau pikir gampang menghentikan semuanya disaat aku sudah begitu terikat dengan dia ?" Luhan mendudukan dirinya di tepian bed. Diikuti oleh Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dia hanya bertindak sesukanya, menarik ulur hati mu seakan kau hanyalah sebuah robot yang akan di buang setelah ia tidak membutuhkan mu lagi. Sadar sesuatu ?" Kris menoleh, menatap sepupunya itu. "Dia tidak pernah mencintai mu, Lu"

Dan namja tampan itu bisa mendengar helaan napas lelah yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Aku tau itu, Kris"

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih saja mencoba bertahan dengan 'kisah cinta tak terbalas mu itu' ha ?"

Luhan diam.

Kris benar, kenapa ia masih bertahan ?

Entahlah, bahkan ia sendiri tidak tau jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Sehun, gadis itu tiba tiba saja datang ke dalam kehidupannya tiga tahun lalu, ah atau lebih tepatnya Luhan yang tiba tiba masuk dalam kehidupan gadis cantik itu. Awalnya, Luhan tidak tau kenapa bisa ia begitu peduli pada Sehun yang saat itu tengah terpuruk karena Kai -setau Luhan dia adalah kekasih vampire Sehun- memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Sejak itu, keduanya menjadi dekat. Kai tiba tiba saja menghilang dari kehidupan Sehun, Luhan mendengar kabar kalau namja vampire itu pindah ke California tak lama setelah ia memutuskan hubungan nya dengan Sehun.

Seiring berjalan nya waktu, kedua nya menjadi lebih dekat. Sehun bahkan terkesan sangat bergantung pada Luhan, hingga akhirnya kedua nya memutuskan untuk berpacaran.

Semua berjalan baik baik saja, Setidaknya di satu bulan pertama hubungan mereka. Tapi semua berubah saat Kai kembali dan merusak semuanya -itu pemikiran Luhan-. Mengambil kembali Sehun dari dekapannya, membuat nya sadar kalau selama ini-

Ia hanya di jadikan pelampiasan oleh gadis cantik itu.

"Aku akan berhenti saat Sehun mulai menjauhi ku"

Kris mendengus. "Dia sedang menjauhi mu, Lu"

"Dia belum meminta ku berhenti" lirih Luhan pelan.

"Tunggu sampai kau mendapat undangan pernikahan mereka"

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Mereka saling mencintai, apanya yang tidak akan terjadi ?"

kedua bola mata berwarna perak milik Luhan menyala. Ia menyeringai.

"Kai tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia berani menikahi gadis ku"

.

.

.

"Menurut mu bagaimana ? Yang ini bagus"

Sehun menunjuk salasatu desain undangan yang di berikan Irene. Gadis cantik itu kini tengah berada di kediaman Kai, lebih tepatnya tengah melihat lihat desain undangan untuk pernikahan mereka.

"Aku lebih suka ini" Kai merangkul pinggang Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Warna hitam ? Desainnya terlalu simple" Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Yang kau pilih desainnya terlalu rumit dan glamour, aku tidak suka"

"Yasudah, lalu bagaimana ?" Gadis cantik itu mendongak menatap Kai.

"Hmm ?" Kai menunduk lalu mengecup bibir tipis Sehun kilat. "Kita tidak akan mengundang banyak orang, jadi ku pikir yang itu bagus" namja tan itu masih keukeuh dengan pilihannya.

"Hhh ... Yasudah" ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Tapi kau bisa menggunakan desain undangan mu untuk mengundang seseorang"

"Huh ?" Sehun kembali mendongak, menatap Kai dengan dengan pandangan bingung nya. "Siapa ?"

Namja tan itu menyeringai, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun, lalu berbisik-

"Luhan tentu saja, kau pikir siapa lagi ?" Bisiknya diakhiri dengan gigitan pelan di dagu kekasih cantik nya itu.

"Luhan ?" Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kai, mencegah kekasih tan nya itu agar tidak kembali memberi jarak dengan wajahnya.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Ku rasa kita tidak perlu mengundangnya"

"Why ?" Namja tan itu mengangkat tubuh ramping Sehun lalu mendudukkan kekasih nya itu di pangkuannya.

"Dia bisa saja merusak pernihakan kita" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, semakin mempertipis jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah milik Kai.

"Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu" Kai berbicara tepat di depan bibir tipis kekasih nya. "Tapi aku yang akan merusak perasaannya"

"Dengan ?"

"Mencium mu"

"Lakukan"

Kai menyeringai. "Sekarang"

 **Chup!**

.

"Che! Bisakah mereka memilih tempat yang cocok untuk bermesraan ? Menjijikan sekali" Selena membuang majalah yang sedari tadi di bacanya. Bola mata semerah darahnya itu mengedar, sesekali melirik Kai yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan 'mari mencumbu Sehun'-nya.

Irene menatap gadis di sebelahnya itu sekilas, sebelum kembali sibuk dengan majalahnya.

"Kalau merasa terganggu, kenapa tidak pergi saja ?"

.

.

.

 _Tok ..._

 _Tok ..._

 _Tok ..._

Gadis mungil yang tengah menonton televisi itu mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara pintu terketuk dari luar.

 _Tok ..._

 _Tok ..._

 _Tok ..._

"Tunggu sebentar"

Dengan malas Baekhyun -si gadis- berjalan gontai menuju pintu lalu-

Klek ...

Membukanya.

Kedua alis tipisnya bertaut saat mendapat seorang gadis dengan bola mata berwarn biru laut -Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat bola mata seindah itu- kini berdiri di ambang pintu rumah nya.

"Nuguseyo ? Mencari siapa ?"

Gadis cantik itu membungkuk sekilas, ia lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Boleh aku masuk ?" Tanyanya, menghiraukan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan.

"Ah ..." Baekhyun tersenyum aneh. "Silakan masuk" ucapnya sambil membuka pintuny lebih lebar lagi.

"Terimakasih" gumam si gadis sebelum memasuki rumah minimalis itu dan mendudukan dirinya di salasatu kursi ruang tamu, di ikuti oleh Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapan gadis cantik itu.

"Aku Wendy Stanley Gladwig. Kakak ketiga Kai" gadis bernama Wendy itu tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangan nya kearah Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku Byun Baekhyun. Sepupu Sehun" gadis mungil itu menjabat tangan milik Wendy. "Maaf, aku sempat kaget tadi. Aku belum bertemu denga mu sebelum nya"

"Tidak masalah, aku mengerti" Wendy kembali tersenyum.

"Ah ya, mau minum apa ? Akan aku ambilkan" tawar Baekhyun.

Wendy menggeleng. "Aku hanya mengkonsumsi darah, tidak dengan makanan manusia"

"Ah begitu" gadis mungil itu mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi maaf, aku tidak menyediakan minuman seperti itu di rumah ku" ucapnya dengan nada gurauan membuat gadis di hadapannya itu tertawa.

"Aku tau, lagipula aku kemari bukan untuk meminta darah dari mu"

"Kkkk, jadi ada perlu apa ? Sehun sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dia pergi bersama Kai beberapa waktu yang lalu"

"Aku datang untuk menemui mu" ucap Wendy.

"Huh ?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung. "Untuk ?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan seseorang padamu"

"Siapa ?"

Wendy terdiam sejenak, bola mata sewarna biru laut itu menatap gadis mungil di hadapannya.

"Luhan, kau mengenalnya ?"

.

.

.

Selena mendudukan dirinya di teras belakang rumahnya, menatap jejeran pohon tinggi yang menjadi satu satunya pemandangan yang bisa ia lihat.

Mata semerah darahnya mengedar, memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ten, tidak ada orang disini, bisa kau temani aku ? Aku ingin berbicara padamu"

"Aku disini"

Gadis cantik itu terkejut, namja yang tadi di panggilnya itu tiba tiba saja sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

Ck, mengagetkan saja!

"Kenapa ? Kau terlihat kesal sekali" namja bernama Ten itu tersenyum.

"Kau mengagetkan ku!"

Ten tertawa. "Seperti biasa bukan ?"

"Hmm ..." Selena mengendikan bahunya.

"Jadi ?" Ten menatap Selena. "Ada apa ?"

"Tentang pernikahan Sehun dan Kai, kau sudah tau itu ?" Tanya Selena.

"Tentu saja" namja tampan itu mengangguk. "Wendy memberitahu ku beberapa waktu yang lalu"

Selena terdiam sejenak.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

"Tidak ada"

Gadis cantik itu menatap namja di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksud dari perkataan mu ?"

"Yeah ... Memang tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan" ucap Ten, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jejeran pohon di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mau ini terjadi. Kai tau aku menyukainya, tapi dia terkesan mengabaikan ku"

"Itu lebih baik dari pada Kai memberi mu harapan tapi pada akhirnya kau di campakan, bukan ?"

"Yeah ... Tapi tetap saja, aku bahkan sudah mengenal Kai lebih dari Sehun mengenal namja itu. Lalu sebenarnya apa yang Kai lihat dari Sehun ? Pernikahan vampire dengan manusia bukanlah sesuatu yang di benarkan"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau khawatirkan ?" Ten menatap gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kau masih bertanya ? Tentu saja pernikahan Kai dengan gadis itu yang aku khawatirkan!"

"Mereka tidak akan bertahan lama"

"Huh ?" Selena menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa maksud mu ?"

Ten terdiam sejenak.

"Sehun akan mati pada akhirnya. Dan Kai tau itu"

.

.

.

Kai menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah minimalis milik Sehun. Namja tampan itu menatap kekasih cantiknya yang duduk di jok sebelah kemudi.

"Aku akan menjemput mu pukul sembilan pagi, besok"

Gadis cantik yang kini tengah melepas seatbeltnya itu menatap Kai sekilas, ia tersenyum. "Baiklah"

"Irene kenal dengan seorang designer gaun pengantin. Dia mengatakan kalau gaun pengantin rancangannya sudah lumayan terkenal. Kita akan mendatanginya besok"

Sehun mengangguk. "Hmm ... Aku mengerti"

"Masuk dan istirahatlah. Ingat pesan ku untuk tidak keluar malam hari" tangan kecoklatan milik Jongin mengusak surai lembut kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Aku tau dan mengerti" Sehun mendekatkan tubuh nya dengan tubuh Jongin, melingkarkan tangan nya di leher kecoklatan itu lalu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir milik kekasih tampannya itu.

Saling melumat dan berakhir saat Jongin menggigit bibir bawah Sehun, membuat bibir tipis itu tertarik saat Sehun hendak melepasnya.

"Aku pulang. Hati hati" jemari lentik Sehun mengelus pipi Jongin sebelum keluar dari mobil milik kekasihnya itu.

Jongin membuka kaca mobilnya, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan nya, kemudian melajukan mobilnya sesaat setelah memastikan kalau Sehun sudah memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang"

Sehun melepas heels yang di pakainya lalu menyimpannya di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk.

"Wendy kemari tadi siang"

Gadis pucat itu menoleh, menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam di ruang makan.

"Oh ya ? Mau apa dia kemari ?" Tanyanya sambil meminum segelas air minum yang Baekhyun sediakan di meja.

"Menanyakan Luhan"

Uhuk!

Sehun tersedak air yang di minumnya. Ia kembali menatap sepupunya yang masih sibuk bolak balik dapur - ruang makan.

"Luhan ? Wendy menanyakan Luhan ?"

Gadis mungil itu mengangguk sambil menyimpan sup rumput laut di meja makan.

"Lalu, kau menjawab apa ?"

"Aku tidak memberikan banyak jawaban, tapi sepertinya dia tau apa saja yang aku pikirkan saat ia menanyakan tentang Luhan" Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di salasatu kursi, di ikuti oleh Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Dia memiliki kekuatan mind reader paling baik diantara Kai dan saudaranya. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya"

"Hmm .." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Terlihat dari tatapan matanya saat ia menatap ku"

"Tapi, darimana Wendy mengenal Luhan ?"

Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin Kai pernah bercerita padanya. Yang pasti aku tidak mengatakan kalau Luhan adalah mantan kekasih mu, Tapi seperti nya dia tau itu meski aku tidak mengatakannya"

Sehun diam, satu pertanyaan yang kini berputar di otaknya.

Apa yang ingin Wendy ketahui tentang Luhan ?

.

.

.

TBC ...

.

.

.

See you~

Hann Hunnie ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author : Hann Hunnie**_

 _ **Title : Lamia Chapter 4**_

 _ **Cast : Oh Sehun!girl, Kai Nelson Gladwig (Kim Jongin of EXO), and other cast.**_

 _ **Pair : KaiHun**_

 _ **Genre : Fantasy, romance, drama and family.**_

 _ **Rated : T - M**_

 _ **Warning : ini GENDERSWITCH! YANG GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA, NGERTI ?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalan setapak yang di kelilingi oleh pepohonan menjulang tinggi di sisi kanan dan kirinya menjadi satu satunya rute yang bisa Kai dan Sehun lewati.

Suasana terasa senyap dan gelap karena sinar matahari yang tidak bisa tembus sampai tempat ini.

Sehun mengerat kan pelukannya di lengan kecoklatan milik kekasih nya, manik dengan lens berwarna abu abu itu sesekali mengedar, memperhatikan apa saja yang baru saja di lewatinya.

"Apa boutique nya masih jauh?" Gadis cantik itu membuka suaranya setelah beberapa menit di landa keheningan membuat namja yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu menoleh.

"Sebentar lagi, kurasa. Kenapa ? Apa kakimu merasa pegal ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kaki ku seperti nya sedikit lecet. kalauGau boutique nya masuk ke tengah hutan seperti ini, aku tidak akan menggunakan heels" gadis cantik itu berjongkok memeriksa kakinya yang terlihat lecet.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ikut berjongkok. "Kaki mu benar benar lecet" ia melepas heels yang di pakai kekasih nya itu. "Teleport saja bagaimana ? Ku rasa perjalanannya masih agak jauh"

"Hngg ... Kenapa tidak memilih boutique yang ada di tengah kota saja sih Kai ?" Sehun mengelus tumit nya yang lecet. "Tidak teleport. Aku selalu mual dan ingin muntah setelah melakukannya"

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus berinteraksi dengan banyak manusia. Lagipula boutique yang akan kita kunjungi itu sudah di rekomendasikan Irene"

"Hhhh ... Tapi kenapa harus di tengah hutan ? Apa pemiliknya kurang kerjaan hingga membuat boutique di tengah hutan seperti ini ? Siapa yang mau beli coba ?"

Kai terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan bernada kesal dari kekasih nya. "Sebenarnya boutique nya lumayan terkenal di kalangan vampire seperti kami. Pemiliknya juga seorang vampire, makanya sengaja di buat di tengah hutan"

"Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat berjalan, kaki ku benar benar pegal dan sakit" jemari lentik putih itu mengurut pelan pergelangan kakinya.

"Aku gendong saja bagaimana, eum ?"

"Uh ?" Sehun mendongak. "Kau kuat menggendong ku ?"

"Hm ? Kau meragukan kekuatan vampire ?"

Gadis cantik itu menggeleng. "Teleport saja deh" ucapnya sambil kembali menegakkan tubuh nya.

"Yakin ?" Tanya Kai dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Eum ... Tidak apa apa yang penting cepat sampai"

"Baiklah" Kai membawa tubuh Sehun kedalam gendongan a-la bridalnya. "Harga satu kali teleportasi adalah satu kecupan, Nona Oh"

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasih vampire-nya. "Aku akan memberi lebih dari sekedar ciuman setelah kita menikah nanti, tuan Gladwig"

Kai terkekeh sebelum menunduk dan mencuri satu kecupan singkat di bibir tipis milik gadisnya.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai uang muka, Nona Oh"

Setelah mengucapkannya, kepulan asap hitam pekat muncul dari bawah kaki Kai, membumbung tinggi hingga menyelimuti kedua nya. Dan-

 _ **Slashhh!**_

Keduanya menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Satu satunya cara agar Sehun bisa tetap hidup adalah dengan tidak membiarkan Kai menanam sperma nya di rahim gadis itu"

Wendy kembali menyimpan gelas berisi cairan kental berwarna merah yang nyaris di minumnya di atas meja sesaat setelah ia mendengar ucapan namja tampan yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Maksud mu, Sehun tidak boleh hamil ?"

Namja tampan itu mengangguk. "Kai tau ini sebenarnya. Terlalu beresiko untuk menikahi seorang manusia, bukan hanya karena manusia memiliki sesuatu yang menjadi makanan kaum kita, tapi karena kekuatan yang di miliki manusia tidak akan bisa melampaui kekuatan seorang vampire"

Wendy terdiam sejenak.

"Kai adalah satu satunya namja di keluarga kami, Ten. Memang masih ada Johnny, tapi kelak keturunan nya lah yang akan menggantikan daddy ketika sudah tiba waktunya dad untuk di tidurkan. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak boleh menanam sperma nya di rahim Istri nya sendiri ? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan Kai yang tidak akan bisa mendapat keturunan ?"

"Sebenarnya bisa saja" namja tampan bernama Ten itu menatap Wendy. "Kai bisa saja mendapat keturunan dari Sehun kalau gadis cantik itu rela menukar nyawanya saat proses persalinan nanti. Setau ku, tak pernah ada manusia yang selamat setelah melahirkan keturunan vampire, kecuali kalau Kai mau mengubah Sehun menjadi vampire terlebih dahulu dan itu pun hanya ada 40% kemungkinan Sehun kembali hidup menjadi vampire atau benar benar kehilangan nyawanya"

"Hhhh ..." Gadis cantik itu menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak tau kalau semua ini akan menjadi rumit"

"Kai tidak mungkin mengambil keputusan untuk menikahi Sehun tanpa di pikirkan terlebih dahulu" Ten menyandarkan tubuh nya ke sandaran kursi. "Dia mungkin sudah memikirkan ini matang matang, dia tau kalau menikahi Sehun memiliki dampak yang buruk untuk nya maupun Sehun. Mungkin saja Kai sudah siap dengan semuanya. Kai mungkin sudah siap dengan dua pilihan yang harus ia pilih salasatunya-" manik hijau milik Ten kembali menatap serius wanita di hadapanya.

"Membiarkan Sehun mati atau Kai tidak akan memiliki keturunan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya bangunan ini lebih layak di sebut sebagai gedung tua di banding sebuah boutique.

Dinding bagunannya terlihat kusam dan terdapat lumut hijau yang tumbuh subur disana, pekarangannya juga seperti tidak terawat, bahkan teras depan pun penuh dengan debu.

"Hanya ingin menatapnya atau masuk kedalam ?"

Sehun terkejut dan hampir saja berteriak saat seseorang tiba tiba saja berucap tepat di telinganya.

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun indah selututnya berdiri di samping Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau mengagetkan calon Istri ku, bi" Kai menghampiri wanita tersebut sebelum kemudian memeluk nya sebentar. "Bibi Dio, lama tidak berjumpa"

Wanita cantik yang di panggil bibi Dio atau lengkapnya bernama Diolin Vionasheza Swan itu kembali tersenyum. "Lama tidak berjumpa, nak. Kau sudah tumbuh besar dan menjadi pria tampan yang menawan"

Kai tersenyum. "Tentu saja bi, aku sudah akan menikah dengan gadis cantik di samping ku ini"

Dio mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis cantik yang sedari diam memperhatikan kedua nya berbincang.

"Hallo, cantik" ucapnya sambil memeluk Sehun, membuat gadis cantik itu tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"A-ah ne, bibi" Sehun membalas pelukan bibi Dio sebelum kemudian kembali melepasnya.

"Jadi siapa gadis cantik yang beruntung menikahi putra tampan ku ini eum ?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian membungkuk semu. "Oh Sehun imnida"

"Sehun ? Sehooney ? Nama yang indah untuk gadis secantik mu, sayang" Dio menatap Kai lalu berbisik-

'Kau sangat pintar mencari calon istri'

Yang membuat namja tan itu terkekeh pelan.

"Dia seorang manusia, bi"

"Eum ? Aku tau itu, Kai" ucap Dio, senyum manis tak pernah pudar dari bibir tebalnya. "Aku sudah mencium aroma nya. Ah ya, jadi kenapa menemui ku, Kai ?"

"Eum ... Kami ingin mencari gaun pengantin untuk Sehun bi" Kai berucap sambil melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti bibi Dio yang berjalan di depannya.

"Ah begitu" Dio membuka pintu rumah nya, menampakan jejeran gaun cantik yang memenuhi hampir seisi ruangan. "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan gaun pengantin yang Irene pesan"

"Huh ?" Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Irene memesan gaun ?"

Dio mengangguk. "Silakan duduk dulu" ia tersenyum. "Beberapa hari yang lalu Irene datang kemari dan memesan gaun untuk Sehooney, aku sudah membuatkannya dan aku yakin Sehooney dan kau pasti suka dengan gaunnya. Sebentar, aku akan meminta putra ku untuk mengambilkan gaun nya, okay ?"

Wanita anggun itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan lain meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai bersama jejeran gaun pengantin.

"Bibi Dio itu siapa mu ?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendudukan diri nya di sofa yang tersedia.

"Hm ?" Kai ikut mendudukan diri di sebelah kekasihnya. "Bukan siapa siapa ku, tapi dad dan mom lumayan akrab dengan nya"

"Oh begitu" Sehun mengangguk paham. "Dia seperti nya sudah akrab juga dengan mu juga"

"Dulu putranya adalah teman ku semasa elementary school di London"

"Apa dia vampire vegeta seperti mu ? Dia tidak agresif saat bertemu dengan ku"

"Tidak, tapi dia adalah vampire campuran, ibunya seorang penyihir dan Ayahnya adalah seorang vampire"

"Huh ?" Sehun menoleh sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah seorang vampire tidak boleh menikah dengan seorang penyihir ya ?"

"Harusnya" Kai mengangguk. "Tapi sebenarnya itu sama hukumnya seperti seorang vampire yang menikahi manusia. Peraturan itu di buat agar kedua belah pihak tidak merasa di rugikan"

"Jadi sebenarnya vampire di larang menikahi manusia juga ?"

"Tidak ada peraturan tertulisnya, tapi memang seharusnya tidak"

Sehun terdiam, tapi matanya kini menatap Kai.

"Jadi kalau tidak boleh, kenapa kau masih mau menikahi ku ?"

"Apa perlu aku jawab pertanyaan mu itu, eum ?" Kai balas menatap kekasih cantik nya, kemudian tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Yang harus kamu tau, aku menikahi mu karena aku begitu mencintai mu" tangan kecoklatan itu terulur mengusak pelan rambut halus milik Sehun. "Tak peduli dengan apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya. Setidaknya dengan menikahi mu, aku sudah mengikat mu untuk diri ku sendiri dan aku tidak akan pernah melepas mu untuk siapapun. Mengerti ?"

Sehun mengangguk sebelum beringsut mendekati Kai, memeluk kekasih vampire nya itu dan bergumam 'arra' tepat di telinga Kai.

Namja tan itu tersenyum tipis lalu menciumi puncak kepala gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya itu.

' _Ya, tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti nya. Meski aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh mu selamanya, meski aku tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki satupun keturunan dari mu. Karena yang terpenting bagiku adalah kau masih bisa hidup dan akan terus menemani ku. Ya, itu saja'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sudah mulai menggelap, sang rembulan masih bersembunyi dibalik awan hitam yang menggelantung, siap menggantikan sang bintang raksasa untuk bertugas memberi cahaya di langit malam ini.

Kediaman keluarga Gladwig terasa senyap, tapi bukan berarti tak ada satupun yang menghuni rumah minimalis tersebut. Bahkan semua anggota keluarga Gladwig terlihat tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Wendy mendudukan diri nya di sebelah Irene dan di hadapan William, daddy nya.

Victoria, si mommy memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya di sebelah sang suami. Sedang kan Johnny dan Selena duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah kursi yang di duduk Irene dan Wendy.

"Dimana Kai ?" Suara berat penuh wibawa itu keluar dari bibir tebal milik William.

"Sedang perjalanan menuju kemari, dad. Kai dan Sehun baru saja menemui Bibi Dio untuk memilih gaun pengantin" Irene menjawab pertanyaan daddy nya tersebut. "Aku sudah mengirimya telepati untuk segera pulang. Dan ku lihat dia sedang perjalanan kemari, bersama Sehun"

"Apa tidak apa apa kita membicarakan ini dengan melibatkan Sehun ?" Tanya Victoria. "Ada beberapa hal yang mungkin masih Kai rahasiakan pada Sehun, kalau kita melibatkan gadis itu dalam pembicaraan ini, bukankah tidak menutup kemungkinan Sehun akan membatalkan pernikahannya ?"

"Pernikahan akan di lakukan satu minggu lagi, dan Sehun belum tau apapun tentang apa saja yang akan terjadi setelah ia menikah dengan Kai. Ku rasa melibatkan Sehun dalam pembicaraan ini bukanlah sesuatu hal yang perlu di takutkan, mom. Kalau memang Sehun tidak mau dan tidak siap menerima resiko yang akan terjadi padanya nanti, dia bisa membatalkannya sekarang, bukankah itu lebih baik di banding harus memberitahu Sehun semuanya setelah pernikahan di lakukan ? Itu sama saja seperti kita membohongi nya. Kita belum menyebar undangan, bukan perkara sulit kalau saja kemungkinan terburuk dimana Sehun ingin membatalkan pernikahan itu terjadi, benar ?"

Wendy dan Irene sama sama menaikan sebelah alisnya sesaat setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang yang keluar dari bibir tipis Selena.

Hell ya, sejak kapan wanita itu mau melibatkan diri dengan pernikahan Kai dan Sehun ?

"Ku rasa Selena benar"

Semua orang mengalihkan atensi mereka pada namja tampan yang baru saja berucap.

"Hallo paman, Bibi. Lama tidak berjumpa" namja tampan itu tersenyum. "Ayah menyuruh ku untuk menemui paman dan Bibi Gladwig"

"Oh, harusnya ayah mu yang datang kemari, nak" Victoria tersenyum. "Kemarilah"

Namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kiri Irene. "Ayah sedang ada urusan dengan para petinggi, ku dengar untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan Kai dan Sehun"

"Begitu ? Semoga saja ayah mu bisa di andalkan, William sudah menemui para petinggi tempo hari, tapi mereka belum bisa memberi kepastian boleh tidak nya pernikahan ini di lakukan. Para peramal tidak ada saat itu, jadi mereka belum bisa mengambil keputusan apapun" ucap Victoria.

"Bukankah Irene adalah salasatu peramal hebat yang selalu para petinggi percayai ? Kenapa paman William tidak membawa Irene saja saat itu ?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah mencoba meramal masa depan keduanya" Irene membuka suaranya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apapun selain Lauren. Anak perempuan itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sehun, tapi memiliki mata indah milik Kai. Hanya dia saja, tapi aku tidak melihat Kai ataupun Sehun di masa depan" manik hitam milik Irene berubah menjadi merah menyala sesaat setelah ia mendeskripsikan apa yang di lihatnya.

" _Laurenialeasqueen Mariana Gladwig_ , dia adalah putri dari Kai Nelson Gladwig dan Michelle Mariana Kerr. Setelahnya-" wanita cantik itu mengerjapkan matanya, mengembalikan manik kelam milik nya. "Gelap. Semuanya gelap, dan aku tidak bisa melihat apapun setelahnya. Maka dari itu, aku belum siap memberitahu semua ini pada para petinggi. Masa depan keduanya belum terlihat dengan pasti, aku hanya takut apa yang aku lihat ini membuat para petinggi ragu atau bahkan menolak terjadi nya pernihakan ini"

"Bukankah Michelle Mariana Kerr itu adalah nama yang Sehun pakai ketika dia tinggal di Austraria ?" Johnny menatap Wendy dan Irene bergantian.

Wendy mengangguk. "Itu adalah nama yang di berikan oleh nenek dari ibu nya, Sehun menggunakan marga milik ibunya ketika dia berada di Australia"

"Jadi, apa Lauren adalah putri yang akan Sehun lahirkan kelak ? Lalu bagaimana bisa Sehun dan Kai tidak ada di masa depan ?" Selena bertanya. "Kemungkinan Sehun tidak ada di masa depan, mungkin saja dia akan kehilangan nyawanya ketika proses melahirkan Lauren, tapi bagaimana dengan Kai ? Dia tidak akan mungkin mati, kecuali kalau dia meminta untuk di tidurkan lebih awal dari waktunya" manik merah milik gadis itu menatap Irene. "Apa tidak ada kejelasan apapun tentang hilangnya Sehun dan Kai di masa depan ? Lauren tidak akan mungkin lahir begitu saja tanpa memiliki orang tua kan ?"

"Tidak" Irene menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, bahkan ketika aku mencoba meramalkan kehidupan Sehun di masa depan, aku hanya bisa melihat Lauren, begitu juga dengan Kai. Aku sempat meramalkan tentang nya, tapi hasilnya sama, aku hanya bisa melihat Lauren, tidak dengan keduanya"

"Apa itu pertanda kalau pernikahan mereka sebenarnya tidak boleh di lakukan ?" Tanya Victoria hati hati.

"Tidak begitu" Ten tiba tiba saja muncul dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Selena.

"Ten, tidak bisakah muncul dengan cara normal ?" Desis Wendy membuat namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan.

"Well, ketika Irene tidak bisa melihat Kai dan Sehun di masa depan, itu bukan karena Kai atau Sehun benar benar hilang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berubah dari mereka" Ten menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. "Aku tidak tau apa yang akan berubah, tapi jika Lauren benar benar terlahir sebagai putri dari Kai dan Sehun, maka ia akan terlahir dengan sesuatu yang istimewa" Ten tersenyum setengah menyeringai.

"Ketika seorang peramal hebat tak bisa melihat apa apa lagi setelahnya, maka hanya ada dua kemungkinan-"

"Lauren akan terlahir sebagai vampire darah campuran yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa atau Lauren akan terlahir karena kutukan para petinggi" Ten menjeda ucapannya.

"Ketika kelak bila Sehun benar benar mengandung dan melahirkan tepat saat bulan purnama dan tepat saat paman William sedang dalam ritual tidur panjangnya, di tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal Kai di lahirkan, maka-"

"Itu artinya Lauren akan terlahir dengan kutukan para petinggi. Sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi bila kita membiarkan Lauren hidup"

 _Hening-_

Keadaan kembali hening sesaat setelah Ten menyelesaikan ucapannya. Semua orang yang berada di sana kini sibuk dengan pikirannya masing masing.

"Tapi bukankah belum tentu Lauren akan lahir di saat hari dimana paman William akan melakukan ritual tidur panjangnya ?" Kun kembali memulai pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti.

Ten mengangguk. "Yeah ... Karena apa yang Irene ramalkan tidaklah terlihat dengan jelas, yang Irene lihat hanya lah gadis kecil yang akan menjadi putri dari Kai dan Sehun, kita tidak tau kapan tepatnya Lauren akan lahir. Tapi ku harap semua akan baik baik saja"

"Rahasiakan semua ini dari Kai. Dia tidak boleh tau apapun tentang pembicaraan kita malam ini. Jangan beritahu Kai tentang Lauren, dan jangan libatkan Sehun dalam pembicaraan ini. Biarkan Kai yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun nanti. Mengerti ?"

Semuanya menganggukan kepala sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan William.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otte ? Makin belibet dan gak jelas ya ceritanya ? Kkk maapin ya namanya juga author amatiran :v**

 **Ah ya maaf kalo ini pendek, maaf banget ya Maaf.**

 **Thanks buat para review, thanks buat sider juga.**

 **Maaf ya lama update. Hehe**

 **See you**

 **Hann hunnie**


End file.
